The Battle of Johannesburg
by theconstantdvdcollector
Summary: BACK BY POPULAR DEMAND! The Avengers travel to Johannesburg, South Africa, to take care of the forces of Hydra once and for all, not knowing the new allies and enemies that they will make on that day...
1. Chapter 1

**The Battle of Johannesburg**

**Written by the Constant DVD Collector**

**Based on characters, comics, and movies from Marvel and Marvel Studios**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

It had been about three months after the events of Washington DC and the US Government had called in the Avengers to consult and help with locating and taking out the forces of Hydra since SHIELD had publicly collapsed.

Currently, the HYDRA base that the Avengers and the US Military forces were about to break into was located in Johannesburg, South Africa, which had been turned into a small military fiefdom by HYDRA. They were approaching the occupied capital of the country of South Africa in a large stealth boat/catamaran that resembled the one from _Tomorrow Never Dies_.

No one on either side had ANY idea what was going to happen that day.

* * *

><p>Steve Rodgers was suiting up in classic super-soldier suit while Clint Barton was checking his special arrows in his quiver. Steve then picked up his vibranium shield and spoke to Clint.<p>

"You feeling alright? Reportedly you haven't seen much action since New York."

"Yeah, I'm fine, I Guess…though I so much as sneeze the wrong way, that team of examiners hired by the Military want to poke and prod my brain to make sure Loki doesn't have me under his control still."

"How are things between you and Natasha?"

"She's not listening, is she?"

"Nope." Steve said after checking.

"Good, because I'm thinking of asking her out on a date."

"Really?" Bruce Banner asked as he walked by dressed in his standard battle outfit which consisted of a sweater and baggy sweatpants and underneath it he wore his trademark purple boxers, "I thought you two were strictly platonic?"

Clint and Steve finished suiting up and walked out talking with Bruce.

"Well, recently, I've been feeling a bit less platonic and more romantic." Clint commented, "What's the most romantic date you've been on, Bruce? I want to do this right."

Bruce thought for a second then responded with the following statement:

"Uh, me and Betty Ross, about two years before the accident, we went to a great Sushi place then we got drunk and wound up trashing a Cybertek lab and freeing eighteen monkeys that are still at large in New York City."

Clint blinked then spoke.

"I knew it! I _knew_ I wasn't crazy! Last week a cyborg monkey _did_ attack me on the Subway!" He exclaimed in amazement.

Steve sighed.

"You know, you could ask me about my love life. I have been on dates."

"When, back in 1941?" Clint commented.

"Three days ago." Stated Steve grumpily.

Clint and Bruce exchanged looks then spoke.

"Really?"

"Would I lie?"

"Who is she?"

Steve coughed and spoke.

"Maria Hill."

"…You're dating Maria Hill?"

"Not exactly. She was stressed out about all the DOD and Senate hearings still going on and she needed a shoulder to cry on so I took her out for a nice dinner and dancing."

"Oh, so it wasn't a date? Just a friend being a friend." Rhodey commented as he walked over dressed in his newest suit of Iron Patriot armor, "I mean, it was just you taking her out to dinner and being a friend, right?"

"Well, she kissed me on the cheek."

"Definitely not a date then."

Clint put a hand on Steve's shoulder.

"You seriously need a girlfriend."

"I did have a girlfriend."

"Yeah, and she is now 87 years-old and has Senile Dementia. Dude, you need to get back out there."

Steve shrugged as they rounded a corner.

"Okay, now you're starting to sound like Natasha. She's been trying to set me up on a date since I was with SHIELD." Steve grumbled.

"Whatever happened to that Waitress? The one who's life you saved at New York?"

"It seems wrong to ask a girl out just because I saved her from a bunch of psychotic Chitauri soldiers. You can call me old-fashioned but it just doesn't seem right."

Bruce sighed.

"You see, what your problem is that you grew up in simpler times. You need to adapt and change."

Steve rolled his eyes and changed the subject as he talked to Rhodey.

"So, Rhodey? How's Tony holding up after that Heart Operation?"

Rhodey groaned.

"Oh man, I'm going to be so pleased when he gets out of therapy. Ever since he got stuck in a hospital bed he's been Mister ADD since he's so bored."

Bruce groaned also.

"And I have to listen to him blather on about his life stories which mainly consist of his daddy issues and sexual conquests. The only thing I recommend for him after listening to his nanny story is that he should get hit in the head with a sledgehammer." He commented grumpily as Sam 'Falcon' Wilson walked over with them from the room he was finished suiting up in along with Thor Odinson, who was juggling Mjolnir calmly. They headed towards the briefing room where Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff, Maria Hill, Jane Foster, and Sif (who had recently joined the Avengers as their Asgardian liaison with Odin) were waiting. Jane had recently discovered that a bit of the Aether had remained in her body to allow her to use very powerful attack and healing magic, but not enough to harm her body.

Sif was sharpening her sword calmly as the guys entered the briefing room to look over the data on the occupied city of Cape Town, South Africa. She sheathed her sword and stood up to look at Thor, trying to look better than Jane Foster. Thor smiled and nodded politely at her and then kissed Jane on the mouth. Steve noticed Sif bristling from that and coughed.

"Let's get to the briefing, people."

A hologram of Cape Town harbor appeared in the center of the Briefing Room and it showed that it was very well occupied by HYDRA forces.

"Looks like we have some of those Centipede Soldiers to contend with in Cape Town, along with standard SHIELD-trained HYDRA forces. This might not be the easiest fight out there."

Jane pointed a moving part of the hologram.

"I thought the Surveillance submarines were pulled out."

Rhodey blinked then spoke.

"Uh, yeah, they were. That's not one of ours. It's far too big to be a surveillance one, also."

"Then who?"

Maria shivered as she spoke.

"It can't be. He wouldn't show his face here, not now…"

"Who is it?" Sam asked warily.

"Magneto." She whispered.

* * *

><p>Erik Magnus Lensharr aka Magneto sat in his private submarine out from the Brotherhood's hidden base in the Savage Land, reading a collection of Sherlock Holmes stories by Sir Arthur Canon Doyle. His second-in-command, a Mutant named Exodus, approached him calmly dressed in almost angelic looking armor and spoke in a French accent.<p>

"Milord Magneto?"

Erik looked at Exodus calmly.

"Yes, Exodus? You are wondering why we are assaulting the Hydra Base in South Africa, I believe that is what you are going to ask me?"

"Oui. We have lived in peace with Humanity and the X-Men for years, why should we break the truce now and get involved in the affairs of humans?"

"They broke the truce first by kidnapping Wanda and Pietro."

"Reportedly, from what I heard, they want nothing to do with you-"

Exodus's collar tightened around his neck as Magneto stood up.

"Mind your P's and Q's when you speak of my children, Exodus. I have a considerable temper around that subject." Magneto spoke angrily, "At any rate, we are doing them a favor helping them out from their Hydra kidnappers. I survived the first War with the forces of Hydra, and I intend to make them pay for returning by exterminating every last one of them. Are we near Cape Town?"

"We are in its territorial waters."

"Then prepare to surface…and prepare for war."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

* * *

><p>The aircraft carrier that was carrying the Avengers on it had sped up and started to approach Cape Town. As this happened, Magneto's submarine surfaced and Magneto flew out and started attacking the soldiers of HYDRA occupying the city's harbor in a most violent manner. Bruce looked at Maria.<p>

"Should I?"

"Please, and don't hold back."

Bruce politely hulked out and screamed the two words that drove fear into the hearts of many.

"_**HULK SMASH!"**_

* * *

><p>Magneto was storming his way down the streets of Cape Town calmly when he heard something land behind him. He turned around to see the Hulk looking down at him.<p>

Magneto smiled.

"I guess you don't know that I can manipulate any kind of metal, green-man, and use that metal to force you to your knee-OH NO!"

The Hulk proceeded to grab Magneto by the leg and throw him around like a ragdoll and then jump and stomp on him several times before throwing him around a little more like a ragdoll like he did to Loki back in New York City before throwing him down and into the street. Magneto hit the street so hard that he left a dent but surprisingly didn't break anything. He lay in the street and moaned pathetically while the Hulk spoke calmly.

"PUNY MASTER OF MAGNETISM." He commented as he then proceeded to beat up the remaining HYDRA and Centipede soldiers in a most painful manner.

Magneto lay in the street, still moaning and twitching rather pathetically. As he lay there, Maria Hill walked over and looked down at him.

"Hello, Lover."

Magneto looked up and groaned.

"Oh, hey Raven…what's new?"

Sif walked over and pointed her sword at Magneto's throat.

"Who are you, man with strange domed helmet? And how do you know Lady Hill?"

Magneto politely reached up, grabbed, and yanked the sword out of Sif's hands with his hands.

"And why should I tell you, Viking Xena?"

Sif angrily grabbed Magneto with one hand by the front of his jacket and held him up.

"Care to repeat that insult!?"

"Viking Xena! Viking Xena! Viking Xena!" Magneto mocked Sif in an annoying high-pitched helium voice.

Sif raised a fist to punch Magneto's head off of his shoulders, but Maria leaned in.

"As much as I would love to see my ex-boyfriend get his ass kicked-

"I am not kicking him. I am going to rip his head off."

Magneto spoke painfully.

"Please don't. It would get blood on my jacket and that is really hard to get out of my clothing."

Sif looked at Maria.

"Why should I not rip his head off?"

"Um…well, it would get blood on his jacket and that is really hard to get out of his clothing…"

"But he just said that."

"I'm trying to think of a reason to not kill Magneto…and really, I can't think of a reason. He is on the CIA's most wanted list, and that's not just because he dropped a stadium on the White House back in the Nixon Administration."

Sif blinked then spoke.

"So, should I rip his head off?"

"Yeah, okay."

Magneto shrieked rather unmanly and burst into tears.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Raven, why are you doing this!? Can't you remember all the good times we have had?!"

Maria snapped a picture of Magneto in tears with her Stark Industries smartphone calmly and grinned.

"Revenge is mine AND I have blackmail material! Okay, Sif, you can let him go."

"But I want to rip his head off. And how does this bilgesnipe know you, anyway? And why does he keep calling you Raven?"

"Because Maria Hill is a name I made up. My real name is Raven Darkholme, well, actually it's Mystique, but the name my parents gave me was Raven." She commented calmly as several HYDRA soldiers ran by screaming as the Hulk chased after them holding a car over his head in the background.

Sif blinked.

"I'm confused. I do not like being confused. It annoys me."

"Sif, he's my ex-boyfriend/lover."

"Then he should have his head ripped off for breaking your heart."

Magneto spoke up.

"Can I have a say in thi-"

"NO." Maria/Raven commented.

"But I-"

"NO." Maria/Raven commented again.

"But-"

"Shut up or I'll let Sif punch off your head, Erik." Maria commented.

She then looked at Sif.

"There's a large tank coming down the road with about 50 HYDRA soldiers on it. Why don't you beat them up?"

"Really? You're not making that up?"

"Nope."

"FOR ASGARD!"

Sif grabbed her sword and ran off in the direction that Maria pointed in while dropping Magneto to the ground. He looked calmly at Maria.

"Is there a large tank coming down the road with about 50 HYDRA soldiers on it?"

"No, There isn't a large tank coming down the road with about 50 HYDRA Soldiers on it."

"So what are you going to do when the psycho killer woman over there finds out there isn't a large tank coming down the road with about 50 HYDRA soldiers on it?" Magneto commented as he staggered up and dusted himself off rather calmly.

As he said that, a large tank flew through the air and crashed into a building and 50 HYDRA Soldiers ran by screaming like idiots. Maria/Raven grinned.

"Hey, what do you know? There was a large tank-"

"Okay, can we just drop the large tank joke now? And what's with this new body? I thought you were done hiding as a human?"

"It's called common courtesy, Erik, since walking around buck nude in my normal form tends to freak out or turn on other people. Like I said, it's called courtesy, something you tend not to have."

Magneto glared at her but couldn't think up a snappy comeback so Maria/Raven just smiled smugly before asking the important question.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Magneto.

"Wanda and Pietro have been taken hostage by Baron Wolfgang Von Strucker. I'm doing the parental thing and helping them out."

"…Doesn't it help if they, y'know, KNOW they are your children?"

"They found out a little after Washington DC when you tried to assassinate Trask. We're not on good terms, though."

"Oh, so you're trying to score points with them by saving them from-"

Cap ran by shouting.

"Hey! Maria! Quit standing around! We got a battle to fight here!"

He pointed at Magneto

"And you? What do you want here?"

Maria spoke up.

"He's just trying to rescue some family members who have been taken hostage by HYDRA."

"Oh, okay. Well, Maria, keep an eye on him for now."

Maria/Raven shrugged.

"Yeah, sure."

As the Avengers and US Military Forces began to head to Johannesburg, Maria/Raven looked at Magneto.

"You don't have to come along-"

"Strength in numbers…and I don't want to tick off that Green…Thing…"

"No, that's not the Thing. That's the Hulk."

"Who's the Thing?"

"Ben Grimm, he's an astronaut."

"I'm confused."

"Have you been keeping in touch with the rest of the world?"

"Not really…My colony of Mutants living in the Savage Land doesn't really get access to a wired Internet Connection."

Raven grinned at that comment.

"Okay, old dude, hardly anybody cool uses Wired internet connections anymore. We all use WiFi."

"Huh?"

Raven rolled her eyes up skyward and, in that moment, shifted back to her normal blue body due to confusion.

"It's going to be a very…Long…day…" She muttered sadly.


End file.
